Un amour de Sirius
by Veratimmie
Summary: Histoire complètement romantique ben vi, j'adore ça. Les maraudeurs en 6ème année. Remus a une soeur, enfin, une presque soeur...SBOC. Histoire complète.
1. Default Chapter

Bon alors voilà: j'ai écris un peu trop de slash Remus/Sirius, et je finis par en être jalouse. Donc, pour me venger, voici une histoire SB/OC, complètement romanesque!!! En plus, comme je n'avais aucun prénom en tête, j'ai pris celui de Véra, lol! Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien, hein?

Donc, comme d'hab: les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf un!

Eté 76.Ils ont 16 ans, 16ans1/2. Sirius vient de quitter sa famille.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

James ouvrit la tente de Sirius et le secoua :

« Hé, marmotte ! debout ! Allez, lèves-toi !

Sirius grogna et se retourna sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Sirius, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, je ne te dis pas que j'ai reçu du courrier… menaça James, la voix calme .

A ces mots, Sirius releva la tête :

- du courrier ? demanda-t-il la voix encore ensommeillée.

- du courrier, acquiesça James, brandissant une feuille.

Sirius tenta de l'attraper :

-Montre…

-Ttttt, dit James, cachant la lettre dans son dos. Sirius lui sauta dessus et il y eut une brève bataille entre les deux amis. Finalement, James laissa Sirius s'emparer de la lettre. C'était un mot d'un de leurs meilleurs amis, Remus.

Celui-ci les invitait à passer la dernière semaine des vacances chez lui, avant la rentrée à Poudlard. James savait que cela ne laisserait pas Sirius indifférent. Surtout la dernière ligne :

« Par contre, vous dormirez dans la chambre d'amis parce que Véra sera là. » Véra, bien que n'étant pas de sa famille, était comme une sœur pour Remus. Ils l'avaient croisée il ya deux ans, et Sirius était tombé sous le charme. Mais il ne l'avait avoué à James qu'à la fin de leur séjour de quelques jours chez Remus l'an passé.

Sirius rendit la lettre à James, les yeux brillants et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle, non ? demanda James.

-Pas mauvaise, en effet.

-Alors tu vas avoir une semaine pour lui dire !

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Et bien que tu veux sortir avec elle…ce que tu éprouves pour elle, quoi !

-Rien du tout… On part quand ?

-Demain, si tu veux bien !

Sirius se contenta de rire et se leva.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Remus était assis par terre, avec Véra. Tous les deux jouaient avec ce qui ressemblait à un scrabble, version sorcier. Les petites lettres étaient pourvues de jambes, et elles se déplaçaient toute seule suivant les indications des joueurs. Remus menait de peu lorsque James et Sirius firent irruption dans la chambre.

-James ! Sirius ! Remus se précipita. Chouette ! continua Remus, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, mais c'est super ! Vous vous souvenez de Véra ?

-Oui, bien sûr, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? répondit James, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Sirius l'ignora et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Venez, dit Remus, je vais vous installer dans votre chambre…

Et il les emmena dans la petite chambre d'amis.

Les trois amis se racontèrent leurs vacances. Sirius dut donner des détails sur sa fuite de chez ses parents. Puis Remus leur montra le dernier parchemin de Peter qui était parti au Canada avec un cousin. Ensuite les trois amis planifièrent les quelques jours qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, James et Sirius continuèrent à bavarder dans leur lit.

« Elle n'a pas changé, commença Sirius, les yeux brillants.

-Oh si, je la trouve plus…plus vieille, plaisanta James.

-Jaloux…

-Jaloux, moi ? quand il y a la plus belle fille du monde qui nous attend à Poudlard ?

-Pfff…Tu n'as même pas réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec elle !

-Je ne baisse pas les bras…Je finirai par l'avoir…J'ai toute l'année scolaire pour ça !" A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que James se mordit les lèvres. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant les yeux de Sirius s'assombrir. Lui ne la voyait qu'une fois par an. Et encore…

-Tu devrais en profiter…maintenant…dit James.

-En profiter ?

-Et bien, oui, dis lui…

-Rien du tout…

-Sois pas bête Sirius…Qu'est-ce que tu crains ?

-Ce que je crains ? Devine…de me prendre un râteau, comme toi avec Lily Evans…

-Alors tu préfères rester comme ça, juste la regarder et te morfondre dans un coin ?

-D'abord je ne me morfonds pas dans un coin, et ensuite oui, je préfère garder mes rêves pour moi…

-Je te préviens, Sirius, si tu parles pendant ton sommeil, je raconte tout demain au petit déjeuner !

-Je vais te boucher les oreilles, alors ! Et Sirius attrapa un oreiller qu'il voulu presser sur le visage de son ami. S'en suivit une belle bataille…

Trois jours se passèrent. Les trois amis s'amusaient et Souvent Véra se mêlait à leurs jeux ou discussions. Il devint évident aux yeux de tous que si Sirius avait un faible pour Véra, ce sentiment était partagé. D'ailleurs, par de curieux hasards, Remus et James les laissaient seuls de temps en temps. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait de risque et n'osait avouer quoi que ce soit à l'autre.

Ce matin-là, James et Sirius se levèrent un peu après Remus. Comme ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, Remus leur dit:

-On va être tout seuls aujourd'hui. Ma mère a emmené Véra faire les boutiques à Londres. Elles ne rentreront qu'en fin d'après-midi…

James lança un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui avait baissé les yeux, brusquement absorbé par sa tasse de chocolat.

-Bon, alors on va se faire une journée super! Hein, Sirius?

Celui-ci releva la tête et répondit avec un sourire

-Oui, une journée d'enfer! en regardant James, qui ne se méprit pas du sens de la phrase…

Après le repas, les trois garçons se rendirent dans un champ voisin. Un lieu de jeu rêvé car bien caché derrière une haie d'arbres relativement hauts et un bois de pins. Ils se lancèrent dans une partie de quidditch…

Il devait être bien tard quand ils s'arrêtèrent, car le jour commençait à décliner.

De fait, quand ils rentrèrent, la mère de Remus les accueillit un peu froidement, et s'adressa à son fils:

«Où étiez-vous donc? Je commençais à être très inquiète! Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où vous êtes…Avec toutes ces attaques…Il y en a eu encore une à quelques kilomètres d'ici…Un sorcier a été tué…

-Je suis désolé, maman, on n'a pas vu le temps passer…

Mme Lupin rajouta, plus bas mais pas assez cependant pour que James et Sirius n'entendent pas:

-Et Véra est très inquiète aussi…Tu devrais aller la voir…Tu sais comment elle est…

Remus se tourna vers ses amis

-J'arrive, j'en ai pour cinq minutes…» Et il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, interrogatifs…La mère de Remus s'en aperçut.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…Passez donc à table. Vous devez avoir faim, non?»

James acquiesça et s'assit à la table, suivi par Sirius, l'air préoccupé…

Remus ne tarda pas à arriver, suivi de Véra. Le dîner se déroula sans incident, bien égayé par James, qui raconta ses exploits à l'école, et Sirius qui relativisait les mêmes exploits, ce qui amusa beaucoup Véra et la mère de Remus. Puis Véra dut raconter comment était son école en France, Beauxbâtons. Les garçons voulaient tout savoir…

* * *

Bon, une tite review??? Merci. 


	2. Une nuit agitée

J'ai oublié de dire que j'avais écrit aussi cette histoire un peu pour **_Mina_**. J'espère que ça lui plaira…

Et juste pour **_lo hana ni_** : OC c'est other character en anglais. En général, ce sont des persos rajoutés par les auteurs de fics, qui ne font pas partie du livre original. Une façon de se projeter dans l'histoire lol !

**_Faby.fan_** :j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas…

**_Ana_** : c'est aussi mon perso préféré, ;-) Quant à la suite, la voici…Je pense aller assez vite dans la parution de l'histoire, vu que je l'ai (presque ) terminée. Je vous la découpe et je vous la mets… J'ai du temps cette semaine !

Euh, je suis quand même un peu désolée, mais ça fait partie de mes petits délires romanesques… Je suis quand même petit peu tarte de ce côté-là, ne m'en veuillez pas ! (sourire gêné)…

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un cri…Un pleur finit de le sortir du sommeil. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre de Vera. La jeune fille dormait encore, mais était très agitée. Des mots s'échappaient : « Non…Sirius…Pas lui…pas Sirius.. » Remus s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur le visage de Véra. « Chut, doucement… » Il lui caressa les cheveux. Mais elle était encore dans son cauchemar : « Sirius…Laissez-le… » Remus la prit par les épaules « Vera, Vera, écoute moi, tout va bien, Vera…Sirius va bien. Il dort à côté… Vera, calme-toi… » La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux : « Remus… » Elle respirait rapidement.

« Ce n'est rien, Véra…Tu as fait un mauvais rêve…

Remus…Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme un bébé…Elle pleurait.

-Remus, encore ce cauchemar…Je croyais que c'était fini…Il revient…J'en ai marre…Remus, pourquoi ça arrive encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura doucement le jeune homme, la berçant toujours. Tu as du t'inquiéter hier, quand on est rentrés tard. Et puis, les nouvelles des agressions, dans la Gazette…C'est pour ça que tu as fait ce cauchemar…

Il laissa la jeune fille se calmer dans ses bras…Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Puis elle se détacha de ses bras, et lui sourit. Elle avait le visage trempé de larmes. Il l'essuya.

«Tu devrais te rendormir, lui dit-il » Elle hocha la tête. Il remit lacouverture sur elle, puis l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit « Endors-toi…Et ne t'inquiète pas, il dort comme un bébé… »

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

James ouvrit un œil. Le lit tremblait. Il se réveilla tout à fait. Le lit tremblait, mais surtout du côté de son ami. La chambre d'amis ne comportait qu'un grand lit, et il le partageait avec Sirius. C'est lui qui était agité de tremblements. James le regarda. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Sirius, ça va ? » Il posa la main sur son épaule. James réalisa que Sirius pleurait.

« Sirius, insista-t-il, Sirius, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… » Mais Sirius avait du mal à se calmer… James laissa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Au bout d'un moment, James essaya de le retourner. « Sirius, parle-moi… » Celui-ci s'essuya le visage contre l'oreiller avant de se retourner.

« Dis-moi, Sirius…

-Je …

-C'est Véra, non ?

Sirius acquiesça de la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius ne répondit pas…

-Sirius, tu lui as parlé ?

Il répondit non, toujours d'un signe de tête.

-Allez, Sirius, dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Après un moment, Sirius répondit d'une voix basse et rauque :

-J'ai entendu du bruit…Je me suis levé et …Il prit une grande inspiration. Et je suis allé dans le couloir…

James attendait patiemment que Sirius continue.

-Sa porte était ouverte, et il y avait de la lumière…

Il marqua une pose, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes…

-Elle était avec …avec Remus… » Une larme coula, qu'il essuya rageusement…

Un moment se passa avant que James dise :

-Mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce que tu crois ?!

-Bien sûr, il passait là par hasard ! railla Sirius.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'était peut-être que venu lui souhaiter bonne nuit… »

Sirius secoua la tête…Un sanglot étouffé lui souleva la poitrine.

-Je m'en veux, James… J'aurais du y penser… »

-Allons, Sirius…Je suis sûr que tu fais fausse route… La façon dont elle te regarde… »James se sentait impuissant. La détresse de son ami était grande. Mais il ne croyait pas que Remus et Véra soient plus que comme frère et sœur…

-James, je ne veux pas rester ici…

-Allons, Sirius…On ne peut pas partir en pleine nuit…Dors, et demain, on trouvera une solution … »


	3. James et Remus, discussion du matin

Contente de voir que tu lis cette histoire, Mina.... 

Pour lolottine: c'est exprès. Je vouslais que vous soyiez comme James et Sirius: habitiués au fait que Véra soit là, avant de vous poser la question "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fai là???", et donc ce chapitre expliquera les choses...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, James profita de ce que Sirius prenait sa douche pour aller voir Remus dans sa chambre.

« Remus, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr…

Remus fut étonné de voir James fermer la porte derrière lui, et plus encore du sérieux de son visage.

- C'est Sirius…Commença James.

- Sirius ?

- Il ne va pas bien…

- Il est malade ?

- Non, laisse moi parler… C'est pas facile…

- Assieds-toi, si tu veux !

- Non, ça ira…

James allait et venait dans la chambre, cherchant ses mots. Il n'aimait pas parler… Remus attendait, sagement assis sur son lit.

- Sirius…Sirius a un problème. Je…ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, mais il faut bien te le dire… Sirius est… Il est amoureux…

Remus était de plus en plus intrigué par son ami…

- amoureux de Véra…

Remus sourit, soulagé. Il s'en doutait un peu. Et lui connaissant les sentiments de Véra, ça pouvait s'arranger… Mais James continuait :

- et cette nuit…

Remus ferma les yeux…Il devina la suite, soupira et eut une grimace…

- il vous a surpris, tous les deux…

Remus hocha la tête, il savait ce que Sirius avait pu voir…et ne pas comprendre.

- il n'a pas dormi, et il veut s'en aller… Bien sûr, il n'est pas fâché contre toi, il accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié qui nous relie tous les quatre, mais contre lui…

James se tut, et s'assit, soulagé d'avoir réussi à raconter tout ça.

Remus se leva à son tour, et dit à James, plus serein que son ami :

- Alors, il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Bien qu'il y ait aussi quelque chose que je ne devrais pas te dire. Mais je te fais confiance, d'accord ? D'abord, il faut que je te raconte l'arrivée de Véra chez nous, c'est important…  
Elle avait un peu plus de six ans. Alors qu'ils étaient en voyage, dans l'hôtel où ils étaient, ses parents ont été tués devant elle par un sorcier, ou plutôt massacrés je devrais dire. Son père était un sorcier français et sa mère, une moldue.  
Sa seule famille restante était ses grands-parents paternels. Comme ils étaient très âgés, ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir offrir un foyer convenable à Véra. Alors ils ont demandé à mes parents de s'en occuper. Nos pères étaient amis de longue date, et nos familles étaient voisines. Nous nous connaissions bien.  
Mes parents ont accepté. Et Véra est venue habiter chez nous. Les premiers mois ont été difficiles, elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Ma mère la consolait. Et moi aussi. Nous avions le même âge et nous étions dans la même chambre. Puis elle a pris l'habitude de venir dans mon lit quand elle faisait un cauchemar.  
Nous avions six –sept ans, précisa Remus en souriant devant la grimace de James... Tu sais, ses cauchemars la rendent vraiment malade, et ça m'a fait mal de la voir comme ça…Mais ils se sont estompés jusqu'à quasiment disparaître…  
Quasiment, parce que ça lui arrive encore, de temps en temps. Quand une nouvelle la choque, par exemple. Et aussi…Remus marqua un arrêt et regarda James plus gravement. Et aussi, depuis qu'elle vous connaît, et avec ce qui se passe, elle est encore plus inquiète…

- Depuis qu'elle nous connaît ? James ouvrit de grands yeux. Remus sourit.

- Oui, parce que figures-toi qu'elle a craqué pour l'un de vous…

- Sirius ? demanda James, rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oui, Sirius…

- Waou ! s'exclama James, qui sourit à son tour. Voilà donc une histoire qui s'annonce bien !

- Sauf que, d'après ce que tu me dis, Sirius est fâché et veut s'en aller !

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à tout lui dire !

- Non, ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ce que pense Véra ! Et à toi non plus, ajouta Remus.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre cette nuit ?

- Elle a fait un cauchemar. Et si Sirius était arrivé un peu avant, il l'aurait entendue l'appeler…Elle a été très inquiète hier… C'est pour ça que je devais aller la voir, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'angoisse trop…Et elle ne s'angoisse pas pour moi !

- Il faut en parler à Sirius…Essaie de lui parler Remus…

- Je vais essayer… Mais je ne lui dirai pas ce que je t'ai dit des sentiments de Véra…

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

A ce moment, ils entendirent Sirius qui appelait James…

James avait réussi à convaincre Sirius qu'ils ne pouvaient partir avant l'après-midi. Il espérait que Remus lui parlerait avant. Quand Véra descendit, il l'aborda et l'interrogea sur le quidditch dans son école. Voyant cela, Remus décida d'en profiter pour prendre Sirius à part.

Il l'entraîna dehors.

« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans le jardin ?

-Il faut que je te parle…

- de quoi ? demanda sèchement Sirius en s'arrêtant.

- de Véra, et de cette nuit…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…dit Sirius, toujours sec, et se préparant à rentrer.

- Si, c'est très important…Ecoute moi, Sirius, s'il te plait !

- Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai envie d'être seul, d'accord ? Le ton de Sirius était très cassant et n'autorisait aucune réponse.  
Remus le regarda lui tourner le dos et retourner vers la maison. Remus tira un trait sur ce qu'il avait dit à James et le rattrapa, le prit par le bras et lui dit :

- Elle t'aime, idiot ! Il l'avait dit à voix couverte mais à ce moment, Véra sortit de la maison et Remus se tut non sans étouffer un juron. Sirius haussa les épaules, bouscula légèrement Véra en arrivant sur le perron et monta dans la chambre d'amis.

Véra regarda Remus d'un air interrogatif. Remus répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un mouvement des bras.

Prétextant un problème familial, Sirius quitta ses amis avant le repas de midi. James l'excusa auprès des parents de Remus, évoquant évasivement les disputes fréquentes de Sirius avec ses parents. Avant de le rejoindre, il alla s'expliquer avec Remus :

« Je suis désolé qu'il l'ait pris comme ça…

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Si, c'est grave. Je crois qu'il est malheureux de ça.

- Mais s'il ne nous laisse pas lui expliquer, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Et en plus, il n'a eu aucun mot pour elle…Est-ce qu'il se rend compte du chagrin qu'il fait aux autres ? Est-ce qu'il peut penser un peu aux autres ?

- Ne lui en veux pas, Remus… Il ne se rend pas compte, tu sais !

- C'est une raison pour agir comme ça ? En deux jours, il a laissé penser qu'il s'intéressait à elle, ne dis pas le contraire, même ma mère s'en est aperçue : la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de lui parler… Et là, parce qu'il se passe quelque chose dont il ne connaît ni les raisons ni la cause, il en tire des conclusions qui doivent être les seules possibles ? Mais il se prend pour qui ? Est-il tellement à l'abri des erreurs ?

James ne répondit pas. C'est vrai que Sirius avait agit de façon idiote…

- Tu sais, Remus, je ne veux pas chercher d'excuses à Sirius, mais il a eu un début d'été difficile : la façon dont il a renié et dont il a été rejeté par sa famille… Et il était tellement content de revoir Véra…Lui aussi a cru qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à lui. Mets-toi à sa place : comment en vous voyant aurait-il pu imaginer autre chose ? Il est tellement amoureux d'elle…Et il a trop de respect pour toi, Remus. Tu comprends ?

Remus soupira.

- Et maintenant, c'est à moi de consoler Véra… Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer ? Super fin de vacances !

* * *

Bon, c'était un peu long, mais on y est arrivé quand même! 

Le seul truc, c'est que j'ai l'impression que la suite sera aussi longue... Ne m'en voulez pas, cette fic est un peu longue (c'est pour me venger des SB/RL qui sont courts... 

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	4. Rentrée

Bon, alors comme c'est bientôt Noël, je me dépêche de finir... Voilà un nouveau chapitre...

* * *

James rentra chez lui. Il retrouva Sirius sous sa tente. Il s'était promit de le sermonner, mais quand il vit Sirius le visage défait, il prit pitié de lui.

Sirius… commença –t-il.

Laisse moi, répondit celui-ci, la voix rauque.

Je n'en n'ai pas envie, continua James. Il faut qu'on parle…

Non, laisse moi…Je ne veux plus voir personne…

James hésita. Sirius n'était pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Surtout pour des idées fausses.

Sirius, je t'en prie… Ecoutes-moi !

Non, laisse moi, s'il te plait… La voix de Sirius était une plainte. James le vit près des larmes et décida de le laisser… Il aurait le temps peut-être plus tard… La rentrée à Poudlard était dans une semaine.

Mais la semaine s'écoula sans que James ne trouve l'occasion d'en reparler. Ils reçurent leurs listes de livres, allèrent acheter leurs fournitures. Et puis James avait l'esprit de plus en plus pris par la perspective de revoir une certaine rouquine et du coup, il en oublia l'histoire…

Ca ne lui revint que lorsqu'il vit Remus qui les attendait sur le quai de la gare. Il pâlit et se demanda comment Sirius, qui ne lui en avait pas reparlé non plus, allait réagir. Mais Sirius accueillit chaleureusement Remus, et James en resta bouche bée. Remus interrogea James du regard, et celui-ci dut attendre que Sirius soit parti saluer un ami plus loin pour expliquer à Remus qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec Sirius.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse la moindre allusion à ce qui s'était passé cet été. Jusqu'à ce jour de mi-octobre, où il y eut une allusion, faite par Sirius un soir où ils parlaient de filles. Comme James ne parlait que de Lily Evans, Peter se mit à vanter les charmes des autres filles de l'école, les détaillant une par une. S'arrêtant sur l'une pour dire :

« Celle-ci pourrait bien t'intéresser, Sirius… » Celui-ci ripostait en trouvant un défaut à la fille concernée.

Puis sur une autre :

« Et celle-là pour toi, Remus !

Et là, Sirius rétorqua, ironiquement :

« Mais Remus a déjà ce qu'il lui faut chez lui, n'est-ce pas Rémus ?

A ces mots, Remus pâlit et répondit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as bien compris…

Voyant les deux garçons se faire face, James intervint :

- Arrêtez, vous deux ! Vous devriez plutôt vous expliquer calmement, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ça me suffit comme ça ! Dit Sirius, agressif, avant de quitter la pièce et de monter dans leur chambre.

- Comment veux-tu avoir une discussion avec lui ? demanda Remus.

James soupira. En dépit de ce qu'il pouvait paraître, Sirius en voulait encore à Remus. James monta à son tour dans la chambre. Sirius avait tiré les rideaux de son lit. Mais James les ouvrit, bien décidé à aborder le problème avec son ami. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête, Le regard fixe sur le plafond. James s'assit près de lui. Il laissa passer un moment avant de dire :

« Ca fait mal, hein, Sirius ?

Celui-ci répondit d'un signe de tête.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais nous écouter, maintenant ?

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous voulez dire…

- Mais sais-tu seulement ce que nous voulons dire ?

- Je m'en doute, répliqua Sirius avec un soupir.

- Vas-y je t'écoute !

- Vous allez m'expliquer que Remus et elle sont ensemble depuis qu'ils sont tous petits, qu'ils se connaissent si bien…Et qu'il ne faut pas en vouloir à Remus, que c'est naturel…

- Quelle imagination ! Sourit James ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Enfin, il y a du vrai : ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, certes, mais c'est ce qui explique qu'ils sont comme frère et sœur…Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas. Comment elle est arrivée chez Remus, par exemple…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Alors, je vais te le dire… » Et James raconta ce que Remus lui avait dit. Sirius admit que cela pouvait expliquer qu'ils soient proches, mais que cela n'expliquait la façon dont Remus l'avait tenue dans ses bras… Et là, c'était sa parole contre celle de Remus. James ne pouvait aller plus loin. Sirius restait sur ses positions. James abandonna. Au moins, il aurait essayé ! Si Sirius voulait rester malheureux, il aurait du mal à aller contre !

Les jours suivants, la vie reprit, sans autre incident, comme si de rien n'était…

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Ce matin-là, dans la salle commune, les quatre amis étaient en train de prendre leur déjeuner lorsque Peter, qui, en même temps, lisait la gazette, faillit s'étrangler.

Quand il reprit son souffle, il s'exclama : hé, lisez cet article !

Et il leur montra une photo dans le bas d'une page. Il s'agissait des parents de Sirius Black. Remus lit à voix haute : _« La famille Black est heureuse de compter un adepte de Voldemort parmi elle. C'est avec beaucoup de fierté que Mme Black nous parle de son fils Regulus qui a rejoint le mois dernier les rangs de Voldemort. « Avec la perte de notre ainé (NDLR : Sirius Black), nous avions peur pour Regulus. Mais il a su prendre le bon parti et il a fait le choix de défendre les intérêts des sorciers. C'est tout à son honneur ! Nous sommes fiers de son choix ! Il y a tant de choses à faire dans ce domaine. Nous lui espèrons qu'il aura une longue carrière.»_

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu n'es pas vrai ! Rit Peter en s'adressant à Sirius.

Méfies-toi, tu pourrais finir comme le chevalier sans tête !

Et c'est quoi ton secret pour avoir l'air si réél ? Ton maquillage, c'est quelle marque ?

As-tu déjà essayé de passer au travers les murs ?

Sûrement, c'est pour ça qu'il a les meilleures notes, il va voir les questions des devoirs la veille, dans le bureau des professeurs !

Les quatre amis rirent ainsi toute la journée. Et l'article passant de mains en mains dans le collège, Sirius, à la fin de la journée, n'entendait que des «revenant », « fantôme » et autre « cadavre» ( et même « cadavre exquis » dans la bouche de quelques filles…) sur son chemin, ce qui le fit rire !

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner une petite review... Ca fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un me lit!!! 


	5. Une lettre bizarre

Pour Ana: en voilà encore un chapitre... Et oui, Srius est un peu...spécial, lol! Mais tu as raison, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime et c'est de là que vient le titre de ma fic: un amour de Sirius!!!! lol 

Bises et joyeux Noël tout le monde!!!

* * *

Remus contemplait la lettre, pensif.

« Remus !

Remus leva la tête. James le regardait en riant. Mais Remus avait l'air tellement absorbé que James s'arrêta de rire pour lui demander :

-De mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas…

- Je peux regarder ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

James prit la lettre.

_« Mon petit loup,  
__Depuis que j'ai appris la triste nouvelle, j'ai un peu de mal à apprécier les choses. Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerai tellement t'avoir près de moi pour en parler. C'est difficile de vivre. Je me sens toute froide à l'intérieur. Mais je suppose que c'est un peu pareil pour toi et tes amis.  
__Je pense à mes parents…Curieusement, je ne fais pas de cauchemar. En réalité, je dois t'avouer que je ne dors que très peu... Et pourtant, je suis si fatiguée…  
__Remus, tu me manques.  
__Ta sœur qui pense à toi.  
__Véra. »_

James ne lut que la signature à voix haute, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Sirius. Et effectivement, au nom de Véra, Sirius, qui était occupé à lire la gazette, releva la tête.

- De quelle nouvelle parle-t-elle ? demanda James.

- Ben justement, je n'en sais rien ! Pourtant ça a l'air sérieux. Je n'ai jamais lu un courrier comme ça. Elle a l'air bouleversée.

- Je peux voir ? demanda Sirius, inquiété par leur échange.

- Sans un mot, mais content de voir qu'il s'intéressait à Véra, Remus lui tendit la lettre.

- Si tu as une idée…

- C'est un véritable appel au secours ! constata Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

- Je me demande ce dont elle parle… continua Remus, ignorant le ton de Sirius. Et qui devrait nous affecter aussi !

- Tu devrais lui demander !suggéra Peter.

- C'est ce que je vais faire… » Et Remus prit une plume pour répondre à Véra. Il envoya sa réponse aussitôt. Mais il garda toute la journée un air préoccupé. Pas Sirius, qui lui, fut plutôt agressif. Seul James se doutait qu'il était aussi préoccupé que Remus.

Le lendemain matin, Remus attendit l'arrivée des hiboux impatiemment. Sirius, aussi discrètement que possible, surveillait Remus du coin de l'œil. Mais aucun oiseau ne lâcha de lettres pour Remus.  
Avant la reprise des cours l'après midi, les quatre amis discutaient dans la salle commune, et la conversation glissa naturellement sur ce qui préoccupait Remus.

- Je suis inquiet pour Véra.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire, ça se voit, dit James. Et ça déteint sur d'autre…ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je me demande ce qui s'est passé…murmura Remus.

- Ca ne sert à rien de te torturer, tu sauras sans doute demain ! dit James.

- Tout de même…Une nouvelle triste ??? Je ne vois toujours pas…Si cela avait concerné mes parents, je le saurais… Et que cela _nous_ affecte, tous les quatre…

- A part toi et tes parents, il faudrait savoir ce qui compte pour elle… dit Sirius, légèrement ironique. Remus le regarda, un peu étonné puis rétorqua, avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

- La personne qui compte le plus pour elle, Sirius, il me semble que tu devrais le savoir… Si tu n'étais pas aussi

- Aussi quoi, demanda Sirius, en élevant la voix ?

James s'interposa :

- Allons, vous n'allez pas vous disputer !

- Mais il ne comprend rien ! Il ne veut rien comprendre ! éclata Remus.

- Comprendre quoi ? C'est toi qui la tenais dans tes bras, non ?

- Et si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer, mais monsieur pense toujours avoir raison !

- Arrêtez ! James avait presque crié. Remus et Sirius qui se faisaient face se tournèrent vers lui.

- Arrêtez ! reprit James, plus doucement. Ca ne fera pas avancer les choses de vous battre ! Sirius, Remus a raison, si tu l'avais laissé t'expliquer, tu ne dirais pas ça ! Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi Véra est dans cet état…

- C'est bizarre, on a l'impression qu'elle parle de la mort de quelqu'un… Intervint Peter, jusque là silencieux…

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, murmura Remus, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres…Ce ne serait pas pire si Sirius était …Il s'arrêta net, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Remus ?

- Bien sûr…Quel idiot je suis ! s'écria Remus. Il n'est pas mort, mais la nouvelle est parue dans la gazette ! Ses amis le regardèrent, étonnés. Puis James comprit :

- Mais oui, dans la gazette de la semaine dernière ! Rappelez vous, il y avait une interview de la mère de Sirius qui disait avoir perdu un fils !

- On en a bien rigolé, mais à l'étranger, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que ce n'est qu'au sens figuré qu'elle parlait !ajouta Remus.

- Et tu crois que Véra l'a cru ? demanda James.

- Comment ne pas croire ce qui est écrit dans un journal ? Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier ! expliqua Remus.

- Ca explique le fait que nous soyons concernés ! dit James.

- Je comprends mieux sa lettre maintenant, murmura Remus. Il regarda Sirius, non sans une pointe d'agressivité : Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien elle…de combien tu comptes pour elle…Pas la moindre ! Et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par _TA_ faute, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Sirius n'avait encore rien dit, mais à ces mots, il blêmit légèrement. Et répliqua, d'une voix moins assurée qu'il n'aurait voulu :

- Je suis sûr que vous faites fausse route et que ça ne me concerne pas du tout!

- Bien sûr, répliqua Remus, le toisant d'un air de dégoût avant de quitter la pièce. Il y eut un silence et James reprit :

- Là, Sirius, je crois vraiment que tu as tort…Tu ne devrais pas t'entêter comme ça !

Sirius resta muet puis quitta la pièce à son tour… James haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Peter : Bon, on se la fait cette partie d'échecs ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assez tard dans la soirée, Le professeur Mac Gonagall fit appeler Remus dans son bureau.

- Asseyez vous, Remus.

Il s'assit, légèrement mal à l'aise. Etre convoqué dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall était rarement un bon présage. Et l'heure tardive ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment.

- Nous avons reçu un message de votre mère. Cela concerne votre amie, Véra.

Remus pâlit mais ne dit rien.

- Elle a été ramenée chez vous ce midi.

Le professeur marqua une pause. Elle hésitait à dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Mme Lupin lui avait dit que les deux adolescents étaient proches, mais elle hésitait quand même. Remus n'avait pas l'air spécialement en forme. Elle le trouvait bien trop pâle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à tout dire, juste l'essentiel…

- Elle est souffrante, mais elle a surtout besoin de repos. Et elle vous réclame. Votre mère voudrait que vous rentriez ce week-end pour pouvoir lui parler. Vous pourrez partir après les cours demain. Nous vous préparerons un portoloin.

Remus hocha la tête. Mais il avait l'air tellement affecté que le professeur reprit :

- Désirez vous qu'un de vos amis vous accompagne ?

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit Remus, à voix basse.

- Dites moi lequel ?

Remus ne répondit pas…En fait, il ne savait pas lequel voudrait l'accompagner… Bien sûr, il pourrait proposer à Sirius…

- Sirius Black? Il avait dû prononcer le nom de son ami sans le vouloir. Le professeur ne s'attendait pas à ce nom. Elle avait pensé à quelqu'un d'un peu moins…un peu moins foufou que le jeune Sirius Black. Surtout dans un moment grave. Mais elle n'en dit rien.

Remus répondit d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien, vous partirez donc tous les deux demain. Pour l'instant, vous devriez aller vous reposer, je crois que vous en avez besoin.

Remus répondit d'un signe de tête.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la chambre que partageaient les quatre amis, Peter dormait déjà. James était assis sur le lit de Sirius, à côté de celui-ci.

- Tu es inquiet ? demanda James.

Sirius le regarda. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre : ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

- tu l'aimes toujours, hein ?

Sirius eut un pâle sourire.

- Je suis idiot, hein ?

- Un peu, oui…acquiesça James. Et très têtu… Tu t'es privé de quelque chose à réagir comme tu l'as fait… Sa lettre montre bien qu'elle t'aime, non ?

- James, je t'assure… quand je les ai vu, tous les deux, je…

- Sirius ! Il a essayé de t'expliquer, moi aussi…

- Mais je n'ai jamais serré mon frère comme ça !

- Même quand il était petit ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Mais c'était il y a longtemps…

Il y eut un silence. James regardait Sirius.

- et maintenant, tu vois où ça te mène ? Regarde la tête que tu fais, on dirait vraiment un revenant !

Remus entra à ce moment… Il était très pâle…

James pensa « et en voilà un deuxième ! » mais il n'osa le dire à voix haute, Remus avait vraiment l'air très mal…

James lui demanda :

« De mauvaises nouvelles, Remus ? Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête.

- Toujours Véra ?

Même réponse de Remus. Sirius, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, serra les lèvres et pivota de telle sorte qu'il tournait le dos à Remus, mais James le distinguait de profil et il le vit blêmir.

- Viens nous raconter, Remus, reprit James, l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Remus s'assit au bout du lit.

- Vera a été ramenée chez mes parents. Je n'en sais pas plus… Mais ce week-end je dois y aller. Véra me réclame.

James, qui écoutait Remus tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Sirius, vit celui-ci trembler. Il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas réagir.

- J'ai demandé que Sirius m'accompagne, continua Remus. Sirius leva la tête.

- S'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, évidemment ! ajouta Remus, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Mais Sirius n'était pas en état de répondre. C'est James qui le fit pour lui :

- C'est très gentil à toi, Remus. Sirius sera content de t'accompagner. N'est-ce pas, Sirius ? Celui-ci répondit uniquement d'un hochement de tête.

Remus se leva.

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. A demain.

- A demain, Remus, répondit James qui se leva à son tour. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Sirius :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu la verras demain… Et tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas… Sirius le regarda et se força à sourire.

- Je t'assure, tout ira bien. Bonne nuit. » James retourna dans son lit.


	6. Des nouvelles

Le lendemain matin, il était clair que Sirius avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il était grognon et avait le visage blême, tiré. Remus en oublia sa rancœur et fut même pris de pitié envers lui. Il en vint même à regretter ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, il avait eu des mots un peu durs.

Les hiboux envahirent la pièce et l'un deux déposa un message devant Remus. Celui-ci l'ouvrit avec hâte. Il resta un moment sans voix. Il regarda Sirius un peu durement, mais devant la pâleur de celui-ci se contenta de dire :

- Voulais-tu une confirmation de ce que je disais ? Alors lis ça ! et il lui tendit la lettre, faite de deux feuillets.

Sirius hésita puis les prit. Il lut le premier :

_« Remus. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle de moi, nous nous sommes vus l'année dernière alors que je venais chez vous pour passer quelques jours. Mais il me semble que tu partais chez un de tes amis. Je suis Catherine, l'amie de Véra. Et sa compagne de chambre ici, à Beauxbâtons. Depuis la nouvelle de la disparition de Sirius, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Je sais qu'elle t'avait parlé de ses sentiments pour lui. Je n'ai pas réussi à la consoler. Je n'ai pas réussi non plus à la surveiller… Je suis arrivée après qu'elle ait essayé. Je suis désolée. J'ai trouvé une lettre pour toi sur son bureau. Je te l'envoie.  
__J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira.  
__Dis-lui que je pense à elle,  
__Catherine. »_

Sirius s'arrêta pour respirer. Il ne leva pas la tête. Il lui semblait qu'elle pesait une tonne. Remus avait raison. Il était responsable de ce qui arrivait à Véra. Lui tout seul. Lui et sa suffisance. Il n'osait pas lire le second feuillet. Il avait peur de voir l'écriture de Véra. Et de voir à quel point Remus et elle étaient proches l'un de l'autre, mais pas comme il le pensait. Il se maudit. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi sûr de lui ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi les conseils de James ?

James et Remus se regardèrent. D'un commun accord, ils quittèrent la table pour laisser Sirius tranquille.

Sirius était seul maintenant dans la grande salle. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il poussa le premier feuillet de la main et regarda le second un moment avant de se décider à le lire.

_« Mon petit loup,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin. Celle qui écrit ces mots est bien loin de celle que tu prenais pour ta sœur. Ou est passée cette soif de vie, cet optimisme que tu appréciais chez moi ? Je me suis perdue en lisant ce journal. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui était écrit. J'ai du recommencer vingt fois la lecture. Et tout est devenu soudain très sombre. J'ai essayé de faire comme si ce n'était pas vrai. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Partout je ne vois que son image. Tellement vivant, tellement gai. J'ai une grosse douleur à l'intérieur. Il me semblait que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre depuis la mort de mes parents. Que rien ne pouvait être pire…J'avais tort. Cette douleur est bien plus intense. Je n'ai pas de larmes. Rien d'autre qu'une grande souffrance à l'intérieur. Je déteste le soleil qui trouve encore la force de briller. Il me brûle et me fait trop mal, lui aussi. Je ne veux que le silence. Que du repos. Je veux ne plus être. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux simplement ne plus être.  
__Je voulais te dire que tu as été le meilleur de ce qui m'est arrivé sur cette terre. Hormis ma rencontre avec Sirius, mais tu peux me pardonner de lui laisser la première place, n'est-ce pas ?  
__Je ne te souhaite que du bonheur, Remus. Fais bien attention à toi. Je t'aime beaucoup.  
__Véra. »_

Sirius passa sa manche sur ses yeux. Il avait eu du mal à lire les dernières phrases. Il avait mal à la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Sa main serra les lettres. Tout lui faisait mal. Il se leva, vacilla, se retint à la table. Il respira longuement. Puis il réussit à quitter la salle. Il mit du temps à rejoindre sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa main toujours serrée sur les deux feuillets.

James le retrouva ainsi le midi. « Sirius, ça va ?

Il secoua son ami.

« Sirius, réponds !

Sirius ouvrit les yeux :

« Je crois que je me suis endormi… dit-il, étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu devais être fatigué, il est plus de midi ! Viens-tu manger ?

- Laisse moi le temps de me réveiller, répondit Sirius, en se redressant. Son regard tomba sur sa main qui tenait toujours les deux lettres. Sirius plissa les yeux, serra les lèvres et les lâcha brutalement. Il se tourna vers James, qui le regardait toujours, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux..

- Hé, tu vas me lâcher ! dit-il un peu brusquement. Je vais bien, j'arrive…Tu n'as qu'à aller m'attendre dans la salle. »

James écarta les bras : « OK, OK, ne m'agresse pas ! Tu as loupé tous les cours de ce matin, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter quand même ! Je t'attends en bas… »

James sorti, Sirius soupira. Il regarda les deux lettres qui avaient roulé par terre. Avec réticence, il les ramassa, les jeta sur le lit et quitta la chambre précipitamment pour rejoindre James.

A table, il s'obligea à discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé. A cette exception qu'il n'osait pas regarder Remus. Celui-ci s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien, jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il rattrapa Sirius dans le couloir qui les menait à leur salle de cours de potion :

« Sirius !

Celui-ci répondit sans le regarder

« Oui…

- Sirius, arrête de me faire la tête, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Je ne te fais pas la tête…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu m'évites alors ?

Sirius s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers Remus, gardant les yeux baissés :

- je me sens tellement idiot…et tellement coupable…

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Ce n 'est pas de ta faute !

- Un peu quand même…

- Allons, bien sûr que non…Moi aussi je me sens coupable…

- Toi ?

- Bien sûr…Si je n'étais pas allé dans sa chambre, tu ne serais pas parti…Peut-être t'aurait-elle parlé ?!

- Et si je ne m'étais pas fâché avec mes parents…

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Puis sourirent. L'un comme l'autre se sentait responsable de Véra. L'un comme l'autre était très affecté par ce lui arrivait.

-J'ai hâte de la voir…dit Remus. Il faudra tout expliquer…

-Ce ne sera pas facile…ajouta Sirius.

Remus sourit :

-Tu as l'après midi pour y penser…

Et effectivement, Sirius n'écouta pas beaucoup les cours de ce jour-là.


	7. Chez Remus

Alors voilà la fin... 

J'ai un peu traîné, parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Pour tout dire, j'en ai une autre dans la tête lol! 

Merci à Ana et Mina, grossssssss kisssssssssssss et bonne année!

* * *

La mère de Remus les accueillit avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

« Remus, je suis si contente de vous voir…

-Et comment va Véra ? demanda-t-il tout de suite.

- Ca peut aller…Elle est très faible, mais nous avons bon espoir. Heureusement que son amie l'a trouvée aussi vite.

- Je peux aller la voir ?

-Je vais d'abord aller lui dire que tu es là. Il vaut mieux éviter les chocs, d'après le guérisseur. Attendez moi là et profitez en pour prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud…

Remus se servit mais Sirius avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Il allait et venait autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Arrête, tu me fais tourner la tête ! lui dit Remus.

A ce moment, Mme Lupin revint :

-C'est bon, vas-y ! Mais je n'ai pas parlé de Sirius… Tu pourras le faire, Remus ?

Remus répondit de la tête et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Véra.

Sirius aurait voulu le suivre mais n'osa pas, sentant le regard de la mère de son ami sur lui. Il s'assit et s'obligea à se calmer. Il compta les carreaux de la cuisine. D'abord dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Ensuite il ne compta que les blancs cassés, puis ceux en couleur. Puis par multiplication, recomptant à chaque fois pour vérifier le résultat. Enfin, Remus l'appela du haut de l'escalier.

Il se précipita plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à l'escalier et le grimpa quatre à quatre…

« Je lui ai dit pour toi, mais je pense qu'elle ne me croit pas… Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Une question inutile. Sirius acquiesça de la tête et les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre…

Les rideaux étaient tirés et seule une petite lumière éclairait le lit. Véra était presque assise, de gros coussins installés derrière elle. Sa pâleur contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux. Elle regarda les deux amis mais ses yeux une fois posés sur Sirius ne le lâchèrent plus tandis que Remus approchait.

- Tu peux approcher, Sirius, dit –il en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Sirius s'approcha à son tour.

- Tu vois, Véra, il va bien…dit Remus.

Celle-ci sourit.

- J'ai du mal à le croire…

- Ma mère est convaincante, n'est-ce pas ? dit Sirius en souriant.

- C'est étonnant… murmura Véra. J'ai été bien stupide…

- Non, pas du tout, dit Sirius précipitamment. Il était tout près de la jeune fille. Je ne savais pas que…

-…qu'il comptait pour toi, termina Remus, avec un soupçon d'ironie. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et fit une grimace. Véra rougit légèrement.

- Je …je ne…

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Remus avant de quitter la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes gens ensemble, un peu gênés.

- Il faut que je te dise… commença Sirius, regardant la table de nuit tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Comme il ne continuait pas, Véra lui attrapa la main et la serra.

- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle. Sa voix était douce.

- Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour mon attitude de cet été, parvint-il à balbutier. Sirius réussit à la regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus que dans son souvenir.Il avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras…

Ce n'est rien… dit elle. Je devrais aussi m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait…

- Non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher…Sirius dégagea sa main et caressa la joue de la jeune fille. Puis il retire sa main et détourna la tête. Il y a juste une chose qu'il faut que je te dise…

Véra le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude mais il laissa passer un moment avant de la regarder.

- Je… Je crois que… Sirius rougissait à chaque mot prononcé. Véra posa sa main sur son bras en lui souriant. Il pensa que son sourire était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et approcha son visage de celui de Véra. Comme elle souriait toujours, il osa ce dont il avait rêvé et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

* * *

Voilà voilà... un happy end encore, mais je n'avais pas le coeur à faire autrement. Et puis mon histoire aurait été un peu courte, non? 

--gros soupir-- 

J'adore ce Sirius au caractère d'enfer, lol.... 


End file.
